1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a server apparatus and an information processing apparatus connected mutually through predetermined communication media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when printing is performed by a printing apparatus connected to a network, generally, the printing apparatus performs printing while receiving instruction from a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as only PC). On this occasion, the printing apparatus detects recording sheets stored in paper feed cassette within the printing apparatus. The printing apparatus transmits status information such as sizes of detected recording sheets and/or existence of the recording sheets and so forth to the PC. The PC receives the status information, followed by indicating the status information on a display. Then, an operator of the PC can perform printing to a required recording sheet while selecting the targeted paper feed cassette.
However, in the conventional printing apparatus, there is a problem that although the printing apparatus is capable of detecting about sizes of recording sheets and/or existence of the recording sheets and so forth stored in paper feed cassette, it is impossible to detect about kinds of the recording sheets and so forth.
For instance, when a recording sheet whose back is performed printing processing (hereinafter referred to as “back printed sheet”) or a recording sheet which is employed for a special use such as OHP sheet and so forth already stored in the paper feed cassette, the conventional printing apparatus can not detect the kinds of the recording sheets. For that reason, when an operator of the PC desires to print while employing special recording sheets, uncertain method is taken that the operator should select a paper feed cassette due to remembrance of the operator.